Dawn
by Random- P-yahh
Summary: Putting her life at risk and her future Avis fights to go back to the ones she loves, without the danger.


"Do you think this tutu takes all the wow from my rainbow scarf?" Jake twirled around in front of the mirror, in my clothes. He always thought the only way to express himself was through his clothes or in this case my clothes. I can't think of anything that he hasn't worn to school. I guess when your gay you have a variety amount of possibilities on what you wear. "Are you really going to wear that?" He looked up and down at what i was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked down at my t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. The t-shirt shaped my body more than i liked but the black made it less noticeable.

"You have a hot body and perfect boobs! You shouldn't hide them you should flaunt them!" he started lifting my shirt.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" I smacked his hands away from pulling off my shirt." I am perfectly fine with what i am wearing thank you very much. When i decide to be all girly i will let you know." I smoothed out the wrinkles my shirt got from Jake's hands "You're lucky your gay or else i would have pepper sprayed your ass" I looked at him

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand away and went back to staring at himself in the mirror. I walked to my desk to get my bag. "At least take off your glasses and put some make-up on. Your eyes are to die for. You're the only one in the school who has them like that." He started messing with his hair.

"No! That is the last thing i want to do." Jake looked at me through the mirror. "Why, do you think i wear brown color contacts. People would just... they just... wouldn't react the way you do" I sighed.

"Avis, your not a freak your just awesomely special." he said with a cheerful voice.

I smiled."Can we go now? We still have to pick up Yumi" I picked up the keys to the make-up-for-all-those-years 2008 Chevy Malibu i got last Christmas from my dad. Jake says i should feel lucky that my dad wants to make up for missing 3/4 of my life, him being rich and all.

"Hey Avis, looks like your dad sent his gift for this year." my mom said while handing me a package. I could see my name on the mailing label with rushed hand writing.

"Oh. Joy." i muttered. When i opened the package keys and a card fell out. There was no use on opening the card but i was curious to what excuse he had this year.

_Dear Avis,_

_I'm sorry but i won't be able to come see you this year. Hope you like your gifts. I miss you and love you. -Dad _

"How predictable." Looking in the envelope of the card I could see the blank check he always sent with his cards. How nice, i thought while throwing the card in my bottom drawer. When i went downstairs my mom said the car was in front of the house. Even with the car I rode with my mom until Jake convinced me to take advantage of the pity gifts.

"Avis, earth to Avis" Jake was waving his hands in front of my face. "Are we going to go or not?" He held his man bag and an apple, showing he was ready to go.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the memory. "Yeah, sorry just remembering something. Lets go."

* * *

"Well don't we look fabulous today Jake" Yumi commented when she finally saw what Jake fashioned today. I got out the car to look at the hell hole labeled school, when I turned around I saw that Jake was modeling his outfit to Yumi on the other side of the car. I came around the car to join Jake and Yumi when i noticed the cheerleaders behind them were looking at something that made them want to drool. I laughed at there faces and shrugged off the curiousity of who they were looking at beacuase i never cared for checking out any guy the cheerleaders have already stripped down with there eyes.

"Yumi don't you agree that Avis needs to stop covering herself up. She is smothering her true self under clothes that wash her out." Jake spoke in a pity tone. He was famous for theater at our school and just can't help but be in theater mode 24/7. Yumie laughed at my horrified look.

"Do we have to go over this again or do i have to run before you try and take off my t-shirt" I asked Jake with a WTF look.

"Hey, I'm just saying." He put out his hands up in a motion of surrender.

_ding ding_

"Please let this day go fast" I said to the sky._  
_

We hurried to class ignoring our conversation.

* * *

I was waiting for Mrs. J to write me a pass to the library until Courtney and her goons saw me.

"Well if it isn't Avis" She started to put her hair up and then smirked at me. "It must suck that nobody likes you. Even your daddy" She laughed along with her friends. I looked at her with disgust.

"Like I give a shit. Atleast I don't pay my friends to like me. Ugh, why don't you go stuff your bra daughter of Satan." That really hit the spot. She looked ready to claw my eyes out but me and her both knew i would win any physical fight. We use to be friends in middle school until she got tired of being a "no one". The comment bothered her because she really does stuff her bra but nobody has had the guts to prove it.

"Why don't you actually try wearing girl clothes for a change. This is a girls locker room isn't it." She looked around to make her point. Everyone was watching us now but Mrs. J who was on the phone in her office.

"I may not wear girl clothes but i look more like a woman then you do." I said with a matter-of-a-fact tone. She couldn't deny it. If everyone took a vote on who had a more feminine body everyone would vote for me and she knew it. She looked at me with pure hate while eying my body.

"Can you please stop trying to picture me naked. I feel violated." I started covering my chest with my arms as if trying to hide myself. She was speechless after i said that. I laughed and then walked away to get my pass.

"Bitch" Courtney yelled after me. "This isn't over" I flicked her off without looking back.

* * *

"Why don't you eat something?" Yumi pushed her lunch plate towards me.

I pushed it away "Because that looks like someones vomit on a plate." She looked down at her food, and pushed it away too.

"Sorry." Next thing i knew Yumi was throwing up on the table.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhhh" I got up from my seat waiting for her to finish. Jake was studying his lines until Yumie threw up. Now he is screaming like a girl jumping up and down as if he was going to fly.

"Ewwwwwwwwyyy" He squealed. I could see a group of teachers making there way over to our table. Students were looking with sick faces and cheerleaders were talking loud enough that everyone heard them saying "That is so gross" "What disgusting freaks." "Ewww" I rolled my eyes and focused on Yumi again.

"Someone take Ms. Jon to the nurse please." The councilor Ms. Star looked at Jake then to me, expecting one of us to volunteer.

"No, not me i have a weak stomach." Jake shared. Looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I'll do it. Move." frustrated that nobody but me was willing to help. I walked over the vomit to Yumi who was on the floor, holding her stomach in pain. Everyone backed up and held there breath as they watched me help her up. "Come on Yu. Can you walk?" I said softly. It looked as if even the teachers didn't want anything to do with this situation. No surprise there.

Once we got to the hallway Yumi apologized for what happened. "Don't worry about it." I laughed." You can't control when you get sick."

She smiled and then quickly covered her mouth. I have never seen someone run so fast to the bathroom. Poor Yumi. I waited in the hallway knowing she would probably feel more comfortable by herself for a while. The halls were quite so i decided it would be OK to sit on the floor until she was ready to come out.

"Excuse me," Someone spoke to my right. " Is this where room 401 is?"

I didn't even look up but pointed to my left and said " Two doors down." then dropped my hands to my knees.

"Thanks... Are you ok?" Before i could tell him to just go away I heard Yumi come out of the bathroom.

I jumped up, not even looking at the person next to me. "You ok?" I rushed towards her feeling her head like my mom did when i was sick. "Holy shit your hot!"

"Aw thanks" she joked even when she looked horrible. I gave her a nervous laugh.

"Come on." I pulled her to the direction of the nurses office.

"Whose that?" Yumi looked behind me. Finaly i turned.

He must have been new because even though i don't hang out with part of the school i know a good portion of the people hear. He looked oddly like Matt Lanter from 90210. Actually he looked extremely like him that they could have been twins. I gave him a confused look. Matt Lanter was not bad looking.

"Hi." He waved in an awkward way. "I'm new," told you." my names Matt." What! "Matt Anderson" oh. Yumi broke the silence.

"Nice to," she paused than ran to the bathroom again. We both looked after I turned around to look at him.

"Im Avis, and thats Yumi." I pointed to the girls bathroom. "She's not feeling so good today." I sighed "Umm, how do you like the school so far?" I tried to make small talk until Yu came back out.

"I don't know" He laughed "I have only been to the attendance office."

"Oh" i laughed."Can i see your schedule?" I looked down at the paper he was holding like a map.

"Oh, yeah" He jumped as if he was somewhere else and just came back to his own body. He did a nervous laugh knowing that i caught him staring at me. My face went blank once i looked at his schedule.

"Huh." he had all the classes i did. I looked at him with shock.

"What?"

"Looks like we will be seeing eachother more than needed." I handed his schedule back. Yumi came out.

"Hurry before it starts again." she started fast walking but started to fall.

"Yumi!" I ran towards her to catch her. Matt got there the same time i did.

"Here, Ill help and then me and you can go to class." He smiled at me.

"Sounds like a plan." I stared at him trying to see past his nice act but didn't get anything. huh.

"Can we hurry up and start that plan." Yumi panted now.


End file.
